Un amour de bête
by mumargaux
Summary: Elle ne sut comment tout cela se passa, mais Hermione se retrouva au début du siècle, en 1915, en compagnie d'un livre et en haillon, au milieu de la forêt. Et ce jeune homme qu'elle ne connaît pas qui la trouve, habiller bizarrement. Mais qui est-il ? Pourquoi a-t-elle atterris là ? Et comment cela ce fait t-il que sa tête lui dise quelques choses ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Une jeune fille courrait. Elle courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle courrait malgré ses pied s'enfonçant dans le sol boueux, malgré les branches d'arbres qui s'agrippaient à ses vêtements. Sa chemise était taché de terre du à sa chute quelques minutes plus tôt, sa jupe ne lui couvrais pas les genoux et les mollets, ce qui permettait en aucun cas de la protéger des égratignures. Ses cheveux, constituer de boucles brunes étaient détacher et le vent les emmenait de tout les côté, allant devant les yeux de sa propriétaire. Ses mains était écorcher, et elle tenait, d'une main contre sa taille, un livre qu'elle lisant lorsque cela arriva. La jeune fille, Hermione Granger, 17 ans, était en pleure.

Elle lisait tranquillement dans un fauteuil de sa salle commune lorsqu'elle vit ce garçon et cette fille rentrés dans la salle en s'embrassant. Elle avait reconnue un de ses deux meilleur ami, Ron, accompagner d'une fille qui s'appelait Lavande Brown. Ils s'étaient installés sur un fauteuil non loin de la jeune fille, et le garçon avait attirer la fille sur ces genoux pour l'embrasser. Hermione, les ayant vu faire, avait sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle s'était lever avec le livre qu'elle lisait et elle l'emporta dans sa courses folles. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle se dirigea vers la Forêt interdite.

Elle courra sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur le bord d'un petit lac, auprès duquel elle alla s'échouer. Elle mit sur ces genoux, posa le livre à côté d'elle, et baissa la tête. Elle essaya de calmer son pouls, et elle laissa quelques larmes couler sur ces joues. Elle resta un temps incertains dans la forêt, mais elle se rendit compte que la nuit noir était tombé, et que la nuit était lumineuse. La jeune fille pris son courage et s'assit sur ces fesses sur une pierre qui se trouva non loin d'elle. Elle pris également le livre qui se trouvait à sa droite et elle l'ouvrit sur ces genoux.

 _Les Animaux Fantastiques_... tel était le titre de l'œuvre, écrit par un certain Norbert Dragonneau. Elle avait lu le manuel lors de sa première années, et pourtant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre cette ouvrage qui avait l'air assez âgés. Elle l'avait pris lorsqu'elle avait pris la cape d'invisibilité d' Harry, malgré qu'elle l'avait déjà lu. Elle ouvrit alors ce livre, et elle se rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre original. Elle en fut subjuguer, mais malheureusement pour elle, elle n'était au courant du mystère qui planait autour de ce livre.

Chaque personne qui prenait et ouvrait ce livre se voyait disparaître à tout jamais. Elle ne sut pas ce qui la poussa à tourner les pages, mais elle eut envie de le lire. Elle commença à tourné une page, mais alors qu'elle allait tourner une deuxième pages, une des larmes qui coulait de ses yeux roula le long de sa joue, suivit son chemin jusqu'à son menton, et se décrocha de son visage jusqu'à atterrir sur une page du livre.

A ce moment là, tout sembla s'arrêter. Elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit au alentour. Plus de branches qui craquent, plus de galop de cheval, plus de bruissement d'arbres, plus rien.


	2. Chapter 1

Alors salut à tous, je sais que je ne vais pas poster régulièrement, désolé d'avance.

Je tiens aussi à remercier Lolotetine1596 qui est ma précieuse correctrice... 3, donc merci à elle.

Chapitre 1

Elle sentit un mouvement sur sa gauche, mais se rendit compte qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour se réveiller. Elle commença à papillonner ses paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, et à se redresser doucement.

Elle s'assit et s'étirant, perçut un mouvement sur sa droite cette fois. Hermione ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, puisque près du lac, il n'y avait aucune créature, elle supposa donc qu'il s'agissait d'un humain.

Elle commença peu à peu à se réveiller, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent deux pupilles inconnues. Ces yeux couleurs anis la perçaient de toutes part, sur un visage aux trait fins. Elle fut tellement surprise, que durant 5 secondes, elle ne bougea, même pas un cil.

Pour finir, elle reprit conscience, et se recula si brutalement qu'elle tomba du rocher sur lequel elle était.

La personne qui l'avait surprise commença à se rapprocher d'elle pour l'aider, mais elle fut plus rapide. Hermione se redressa, et sortie sa baguette qu'elle cachait dans sa chaussette droite. Elle la pointa vers l'homme qui lui était inconnu, et qui lui paraissait, pourtant, si familier.

Elle analysa l'homme d'un rapide coup d'œil et vit qu'il portait un uniforme de Poudlard, cependant il paressait rapiécé, vieux.

Elle remarqua la cravate des Pouffsouffle, des cheveux blond, un peu caramel, et des yeux anis qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec son visage fin, aux traits anguleux. Elle ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant.

Cependant, quelque chose la perturba, le fait était que Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu, ni même croisé, ce qu'elle trouva étrange.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, avant de lever doucement ces mains sans qu'Hermione ne lui ait demandé. Elle avait toujours son livre serré contre elle, et elle ne put que se questionner.

Pourquoi, par Merlin, voyait-elle en se réveillant un jeune homme qui devrait être en dernière année, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, ni même croisé pendant toute sa scolarité ? Elle ne sut que penser.

Le jeune homme lui était calme. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les humains, mais la jeune femme l'intriguait. L'une des seules. Cependant, il remarqua quelque chose qui l'intrigua, comme le fait qu'elle porte l'uniforme de Poudlard alors que le jeune homme ne l' jamais vu.  
De même, il le remarqua, mais cette uniforme, bien qu'il était celui de Poudlard, était différent de celui des autres filles.  
En effet, la chemise était bien mieux taillée, plus près du corps - chose quelque peu indécente pour lui - mais ce qui retenu le plus son attention fut sa jupe, car oui, normalement la jupe des uniformes descendait en-dessous du genou, alors que là, cette jeune fille la portait au-dessus, ce qu'il trouvait tout à fait inacceptable.

Une jeune fille n'est pas censé montrer ses genoux, et encore moins le tiers de ses cuisses, aussi délicieuse peuvent-elles être. Il laissa son regard remonter à son visage. Ses yeux chocolat le regardaient intensément, ses lèvres rosé et pulpeuse laissaient passer un souffle saccadé, ses boucles brunes lui donnait un air de lionne. Tout ce suite, il sut qu'elle n'était pas une jeune fille innocente, mais qu'elle avait vécu des choses trop grandes pour une jeune femme de son âge. Il commença à lui parler, d'une voix douce.

"J-Je... Excusez moi de vous avoir fait peur, je me nomme Norbert... Norbert Dragonneau..."

Hermione, à l'entente de ce nom, se posa des questions. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir lu ou vu ce nom quelque part. Elle ne retrouvait plus où, mais elle en était sûre et certaine, elle le connaissait. Elle serra le livre plus fort encore contre son corps, à tel point que les jointures de sa main gauche devinrent blanches. Elle le regarda, plissa des yeux, tout en maintenant sa baguette en hauteur. Il reprit alors la parole.

"Euh... Excusez-moi, mais pouvez-vous baisser votre baguette, Miss ?"

"Qui êtes-vous ? Je suis à Poudlard depuis ma première année, et pourtant, je ne vous y ai jamais vu... "

Hermione était perdue.. Qui était ce jeune homme ?

"Je suis désolée, mais je suis également à Poudlard depuis ma première année et je ne vous y ai jamais vu non plus. Je suis également désolé si je vous ai fait peur, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je vais cependant, être contraint, de vous mener auprès de Sir Dumbledore. Monsieur nous oblige à mener à lui toutes personnes qui nous est inconnu... à cause de... Grindelwald. "

Hermione était perdue. Il était à Poudlard depuis sa première année, tout comme elle. Qu'il veuille aller voir Dumbledore, ne la dérangeait point. Mais, ce qui la dérangeait, c'était que... Il ne lui parlait pas de Voldemort, mais bien de... Grindelwald.  
C'était impensable. Grindelwald était mort de la baguette de Dumbeldore, il y aavait plus d'une cinquantaine d'années. Tout cela lui paraissait improbable, avant qu'elle mette son cerveau en marche.  
Elle réfléchissait tellement vite qu'elle avait peur que le ''Norbert'' en question n'entende les rouages de son cerveau. Plus ses pensées allaient loin, et plus elle avait peur que son intuition soit bonne, mais catastrophique. Elle baissa sa baguette, ce qui étonna mais soulagea le jeune homme. Hermione leva des yeux attristés vers lui, et lui posa la question fatidique.

"Je suis désolé, Norbert, mais pouvez-vous m'indiquer en quelle année nous sommes ?"

Norbert la regarda avec des yeux surpris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude parler avec les humains, mais cependant, parler avec cette jeune fille n'était pas déplaisant. Cependant, le fait qu'elle lui demande en quelle année ils étaient lui paressait étrange et il lui répondit quelques instants plus tard.

"Nous sommes en 1915. En octobre 1915, Miss."

Hermione, perdue, ne réussit à résister, elle sentit les larmes monter et les laissa rouler tout le long de ses joues. Une forte émotion la submergea et elle craqua. Elle tomba dans les pommes pour la deuxième fois en l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes. Sa baguette et son livre glissèrent, et tandis que ces paupières se fermaient une nouvelle fois, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme la rattraper.


	3. Chapter 2

Salut à tous. Alors oui je sais que je met longtemps à poster les chapitres mais je fais ce que je peux, et je vais avoir le bac, donc tout ça va devenir l'anarchie. Enfin bref, je veux aussi remercier ma bêta : Lolotetine1596.

Bonne lecture et bisous à tous.

Chapitre 2

Elle ne voyait rien, elle entendait des voix, mais ne voyait pas de visage. Elle entendit parler, sans savoir qui.  
Elle commença à bouger ses orteils, suivit de ses jambes, ses doigts accompagnés de ses mains, ses bras, et elle ouvrit les yeux.  
Au début, elle ne vit rien à part du blanc, et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'était habituée à la clarté de la pièce et elle remarqua que celle-ci lui paraissait familière. Elle était allongée dans un lit d'hôtipal, et cela lui suffit à comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, ce fut logique.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne. Elle commença à se lever, mais une forte douleur lui vrilla le crâne, ce qui l'obligea à se rallonger sur ce lit inconfortable. Au même moment, trois personnes rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie et elle fut aveuglée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Un grand homme qu'elle ne reconnue point entra dans la pièce. Il était affublé d'une robe rouge, relevée d'un liseré d'or qui faisait honneur à la maison Gryffondor, il avait également une barbe rousse qui lui arrivait à la base ducou, et une chevelure tout aussi foisonnante et flamboyante que sa barbe.  
Une paire de lunette demi-lune complétait le tableau, cachant un peu un regard bleu pétillant de malice, mais également d'une grande intelligence.  
Malgré sa peau lisse, Hermione compris rapidement qui il était.  
Ces yeux bleus et cette aura ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Albus Dumbledore.  
Une jeune femme le suivait de près, et elle supposa que ce devait être l'infirmière à cette époque. Elle se fit le commentaire qu'elle ressemblait fortement à Mme PomPom. Elle remarqua par la suite que le dénommé Norbert Dragonneau était à sa suite, et qu'il n'avait plus l'uniforme de l'école. Il avait troqué ses vêtements usés contre une chemise blanche assez ajusté, un pantalon à pince bleu marine, un veston de la même couleur ainsi que des chaussures classiques noirs.  
La jeune fille le trouva très séduisant, mais se reprit très rapidement quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de relever. Elle le trouvait séduisant, alors qu'elle ne savait que son nom et qu'elle n'était même pas dans sa propre époque. Elle se rendit compte que les trois visiteurs étaient arrivés près de son lit. Elle remarqua que la supposée infirmière arriva au côté de son lit pour prendre sa tension et pour lui verser une potion dans un verre. Un substance visqueuse et verdâtre attendait qu'Hermione l'ingurgite, pourtant, elle ne voulu la boire dans l'immédiat. Elle se redressa et les regarda un par un. Elle ne sut que dire et attendit que l'un d'eux se décide de commencer la conversation. Elle eut raison d'attendre car à peine quelques secondes plus trad, le professeur Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche.

"Bonjour, Miss..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend comme si il attendait quelque chose.  
Hermione décida d'attendre que l'infirmière sorte de l'infirmerie et le professeur du le comprendre car il regarda la jeune femme avec un regard malicieux avant de se tourner vers la femme non loin d'Hermione la remerciant d'un regard explicite avant de la congédier avec toute la politesse possible. La femme sortit de l'infirmerie et ferma les grandes portes derrière elle. Dumbledore attendit que les portes soient fermées avant de se tourner vers Hermione et de prendre un regard encore plus curieux que précédemment, ce qui était étonnant.  
Hermione, quand à elle, avait croisé les bras et réfléchissait. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire au professeur, surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas le professeur Dumbledore à cette époque. Il y avait une possibilité pour que le professeur ne la croit pas. Elle n'eut le temps de se poser plus de question puisqu'il avait repris la parole.

"Alors, Miss..."

Elle le vit hésiter et devina qu'il avait besoin d'un nom si elle devait y rester. Elle ne savait si elle devait garder le même ou en changer. Elle prit deux secondes de réflexion.

"Granger. Hermione Granger..." dit avec une voix convaincu la jeune femme.

"Miss Granger, Monsieur Dragonneau m'a mis au courant que vous désiriez le parler ? "

"Euh... oui, c'est exact... "dit elle en regardant le dénommé Norbert qui la regardait fixement de ces yeux vert anis.

Il avait le don de la déstabiliser avec ses yeux et ses mimiques. Elle regarda tour à tour l'homme et l'adolescent se trouvant face à elle et Dumbledore du comprendre son trouble puisqu'il l'a rassura en la prévenant qu'elle pouvait parler sans  
peur. Elle regarda Norbert puis revint vers Dumbledore et conta son histoire.

"Je suis née en 1989, je suis une sorcière que d'autres appellent "Sang-de-Bourbe". Je suis à Poudlard depuis ma 1ère année, et... je suis maintenant en 7ème. Je suis le rat de bibliothèque et j'ai des meilleurs amis, et ensemble... on doit... je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre de vous révélez ce qui va se passer dans le futur..."

"Je comprend tout à fait, la rassurra Dumbledor... Cependant, j'aimerai connaitre les détails de votre voyage, si vous souhaitez retourner à votre... époque, il faut que vous vous confier, Miss Granger. "

Hermione fut désarçonnée par la demande du professeur.  
Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer que, et bien en vrai elle s'était enfuie parce que elle avait une peine de coeur? Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire la vérité. Elle regarda donc Dumbledore dans les yeux avant de les baisser et de sentir les larmes lui monter. Elle entendit un bruissement de tissus et elle releva les yeux à temps pour voir Norbert Dragonneau à droite et Dumbledore assit à sa gauche. A sa droite, Norbert était lui aussi assit sur le lit, proche de sa hanche. Il lui attrapa la main et la serrant dans la sienne pour la réconforter. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et lui donna un sourire timide. Elle se tourna vers le professeur.

"Est ce que je peux vous parlez du futur... sans qu'incident particulier n'arrive...?"

Dumbledore fit mine de réfléchir.

"Bien sûr, parlez sans crainte devant moi et devant Norbert, vous pouvez nous faire confiance..."

Hermione réfléchit pour savoir que dire, puis commença son récit.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

\- Lorsque Grindelwald est mort, un de ses fidèle partisan a malheureusement décider de suivre la même direction. Il se fait appeler... Voldemort. Ce nom est très redouter à mon époque. Nous l'appelons "Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom", ou encore "Vous-savez-qui"... Je pense que justement, la peur d'un nom accentue la peur en elle-même. Je... J'ai un ami, Harry Potter. Lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un an, Voldemorts et ses partisans sont allés chez lui. Il a survécu grâce à l'amour de sa mère. Je suis de la même promotion que lui, et tout les ans, avec Ronald Weasley, nous formons le trio d'or. Malheureusement, depuis maintenant six ans, bientôt sept, nous nous battons contre Voldemort. Vous-même monsieur, _dit-elle en se tournant vers le professeur_ , vous nous avez aider bien plus d'une fois. Cependant, l'année dans laquelle j'étais était censé être à la fois la dernière année à Poudlard mais également la dernière année de la soit disant vie de Voldemort. Je me suis enfuit du château, et je suis allée près du lac. Je me suis mise à genoux, sur le sol, avant de pleurer. Je... je sais que vous allez vous moquer de moi, _dit-elle alors que les deux hommes se trouvant de chaque côté de son corps, secouait la tête pour l'encourager à parler_. Je pleurais à cause d'un garçon, et à un moment donner, j'ai ouvert le...

Le livre ! Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle était réveillée. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle commença alors à le chercher partout autour d'elle dans l'espoir de la trouver, en vain. Il n'était nul part dans l'infirmerie. Dumbledore, voyant la panique s'emparer de la jeune femme essaya de la calmer.

\- Dites moi, Miss, ce qui vous cause tant de tord... Lui dit-il d'une voix apaiser.

\- Je...

Elle allait commencer à parler lorsqu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Le nom de l'auteur. Elle s'avait maintenant ce qui l'avait déranger lorsque Norbert Dragonneau s'était présenter. C'est lui dans le futur qui allait écrire le livre, c'est lui qui avait, supposa-t-elle lancer ce sort à son livre, et c'est lui qui, inconsiement l'avait fais faire un voyage dans le temps. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme en question, puis regarda le professeur Dumbledor.

\- Il faut que je vous parle en privé professeur, lui intima Hermione.

Le professeur Dumbledor regarda la jeune fille par dessus ses lunettes croissants de lunes. Elle avait l'air si dépasser par les événements que cela le troubla. Elle le regardait, les yeux humides, au vu des épisodes racontés. Le professeur l'a contemplas un instant avant de se tourner le jeune homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme comprit que Hermione devait se confier au professeur de métamorphose, seul-à-seul. Il se redressa et sortit de l'infirmerie non sans avoir lancer un dernier regard à la futur Gryffondor.

Une fois qu'elle se fut assurer départ du Poufsouffle, elle se mis à fixer Dumbledort avec gravité.

\- Maintenant, Miss, vous pouvez me parler clairement de ce qui vous perturbe...

\- Je n'ai pas oser le dire devant Norbert Dragonneau, Monsieur, mais lorsque je me suis évanouis dans mon époque, quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit...

Le professeur, respectant le silence de sa futur élève, ne prononça aucun mot. Hermione, elle, repris sa respiration avant de continuer son récit.

\- J'avais un livre sur les animaux fantastiques entre les mains, et en pleurant, quelques larmes sont tombées sur certaines pages. C'est à ce moment là qu'un flach de lumière m'a aveuglé...

\- Et, qui était l'auteur de ce livre, Miss...? Car peut être que en connaissant l'auteur, nous pourrions arriver à en savoir un peu plus...

\- Là est tout le problème, professeur, l'auteur vit dans cette période... c'est Norbert...

\- Comment...

\- Il s'agit de Norbert Dragonneau, l'auteur du livre qui m'a emmené ici.

Dumbledore ne savait que lui répondre, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit perdu...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 5

Hermione, contant sur l'aide du professeur Dumbledore, fut démunit lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, il lui appris qu'il ne savait pas comment la faire revenir dans son époque. Elle savait qu'il n'avait peut être pas les connaissances qu'à son époques, mais, malgré tout, elle savait qu'il était loin d'être bête et sans connaissances. Quelques instants plus tard il demanda à Norbert, rester en dehors de la salle de rentrer, pour aller chercher l'infirmière. Elle arriva et demanda à ce que les deux hommes sortent de la salles pour la réexaminer, s'assurant qu'elle pouvait sortir sans que rien ne lui arrive. Elle lui posa des questions et, constatant que la jeune fille pouvait sortir sans souffrir d'une quelconque façon. La sorcière remercia l'infirmière avant de repousser les drap qui lui couvrait les jambes, et s'assit les jambes pendu dans le vide au vu de la hauteur du lit. Elle regarda le sol, nostalgiquement.

Elle se sentait mal pour ses amis, pour le trio d'or, pour Voldemort, pour Poudlard. Elle ne savait comment Harry allait se débrouiller avec Voldemort. Elle se sentait démunit, mise à l'écart de son monde. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas parler ou même penser à Ron, chose impossible, puisque amoureuse de lui, même au travers du temps. La jeune fille n'entendit point la porte s'ouvrir et laisser passer un élève et un professeur qui l'avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Ils se stoppèrent au porte de l'infirmerie, attendant que la jeune fille décide de se lever. Au bout de deux minutes, elle se leva, les jambes tremblantes et décida d'avancer. Étant faible sur ces jambes, elle les sentit trembler avant de les sentir de dérober sous ses pied. Elle ferma les yeux, un réflexe qu'elle avait, avant de se sentir, au contraire, soulever. Elle se crispa, avant de commencer à ouvrir l'œil droit, puis l'œil gauche. Ce qu'elle vit la grisa. On l'avait rattrapé. Norbert Dragonneau la portait dans ces bras, un genoux au sol, un ras sous ses genoux et le second dans son dos, sa main revenant sur son ventre. Elle s'était recroquevillé sur elle même, sa tête reposant sur le coin du torse de Norbert, les mains ayant accroché instinctivement la chemise. Elle sentait au travers de sa chemise, ainsi que son cœur battant à tout rompre sous ses mains. Elle remonta son regarda et remarqua les yeux de Norbert baisser, non sur le sol, mais sur son corps. Elle essaya de suivre et tomba sur ses jambes. Sa jupe s'était relever, révélant le galbe de sa cuisse laiteuse aux yeux du jeune homme. Se sentant tout les deux autant gêner, le jeune homme se releva rapidement, manquant de faire tombé la jeune femme qui eut le réflexe d'accrocher ses bras autour du coup de Norbert. Ce dernier passer ses bras dans son dos pour la remettre debout. Une fois qu'il se fut assurer qu'Hermione était sur ses deux pieds, il fit un pas en arrière pour laisser le professeur Dumbeldore s'approcher de la jeune fille. Elle releva son regard lorsqu'elle croisa un pan de tissu colorer devant elle. Elle croisa les yeux pétillants de l'homme qu'elle avait connu plus âgé.

Je voulais seulement vous indiquer que vous allez être répartie dans une maison le jour de la rentrée, dans 3 jours. En attendant, vous serez loger dans les appartement de préfets en chef, avec M. Dragonneau. Vous serez également affecter au poste de préfet en chefs, justifier auprès de vous camarades par une lettre de votre "ancien directeur". Vous serez ma nièce, ce qui fait que vous pourriez venir dans mon bureau dès que vous auriez une question. Pour l'instant, aucun élève à part vous deux maintenant n'est présent. Ils arrivent tous le 31 juillet, pour le jour de la rentrée. Les professeurs sont présent, mais ils ne vous causeront aucun problème.

La jeune fille essaya d'encaisser toutes ces informations. Mais le professeur n'avait pas finit avec les indications.

… de même, je vais vous donner la clef de votre coffre...

Mon coffre ?

En plus d'avoir voyager dans le temps, elle apprenait qu'elle avait un coffre dans des dizaines d'années antérieurs à la sienne.

Oui, je vais vous confier la clef d'un coffre que je possède à Gringott, je vais vous accompagner pour aller retirer de l'argent, et aller vous acheter des vêtements, ainsi que les affaires scolaires.

Mais...

Dumbledore leva la main pour stopper la remarque qu'Hermione allait dire. Elle referma sa bouche, chose rare, et écouta ce que le directeur avait à dire.

Vous allez donc venir avec moi en attendant le déjeuner, que je vous donne un uniforme que j'ai dans mon bureau en cas d'urgence. Nous irons rue de Traverse cette après-midi. M. Dragonneau pourra nous accompagner, à moins que cela ne le dérange.

Hermione, attendant un réponse du dénommé Norbert, se tourna vers lui, le regardant. Le concerner regarda le professeur et acquiesça. Dumbledore, content de lui, regarda les deux jeunes adultes se trouvant devant lui. Il les regarda tour à tour avant de se tourner finalement vers la jeune femme.

Venez avec moi, Miss.

Hermione suivit le sorcier qui se dirigeait vers le futur bureau de Mme. McGonagal. Elle y entra, et trouva que ce bureau avait l'air beaucoup plus accueillant que la décoration qu'avait fait McGonagal. Dumbledore s'avança vers une armoire situer non loin de son bureau. Il tourna une molette sur le côté ouvrager et il l'ouvrit quelques instant plus tard. Devant elle se présenta un uniforme totalement différent de celui dont elle avait l'habitude. La jupe descendait en dessous de ses genoux, la chemise avait moins de formes et lles chaussure était presque les même, malgré la différences de matière que l'on voyait au premier coup d'œil. Hermione pris l'uniforme, et tourna son regard vers le professeur.

Merci beaucoup Monsieur, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier...

Le professeur Dumbledore la regarda les yeux pétillants, puis se tourna pour sortir de son bureau. La jeune femme le suivit, Le professeur la mena parmi le château jusqu'à arriver devant un tableau représentant un homme et une femme de deux, entourer d'animaux en tout genre.

Veritae

Le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la jeune fille suivant Dumbledore. Le professeur se retourna vers la jeune femme.

Vous voilà dans vos appartements. Vous les partagerez avec Monsieur Dragonneau...

Hermione regarda le professeur avant de laisser son regard s'égarer dans la salle chaleureuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait.


	6. Chapter 5

Alors, bonjour à tous, je tenais m'excuser pour cette très longue absence. J'ai un peu avancer l'histoire, mais je suis rester bloquer longtemps sur un chapitre. Excusez moi encore pour cette... absence.

Chapitre 6

La salle était chaleureuse. A l'entrée, on pouvait trouver un porte-manteau sculpté, accompagner d'un petit comptoir en bois. Elle remarqua une écharpe de la maison Pouffsouffle sur le porte-manteau, accompagné d'un long manteau bleu. A gauche de l'entrée se trouvait une cheminée, surmonter d'un miroire. Un tapis tissé de fil d'or séparait la cheminé d'un canapé rouge et de deux fauteuils jaune, accompagné d'une table basse en bois sombre. Non loin de la cheminée, une fenêtre ayant une vue imprenable sur le parc et sur la forêt interdite. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il se trouvait une immense et magnifique bibliothèque, avec une longue table en face, en bois sculpté qui donnait envie de poser des livres dessus et de s'installer sur les lourdes fauteuils noires qui l'entourait. Elle remarqua alors 3 portes. Hermione décida d'ouvrir l'une d'elle et vit une chambre simple mais grande. Un lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, recouvert de drap rouge brodée d'or, un bureau de bois massif noir était placé non loin du lit, accompagner d'un miroir placé au dessus. Une armoire se trouvais à leur opposés, et une fenêtre complétait le tableau. Hermione avança et posa son uniforme dans l'armoire, qui était déjà bien remplit de vêtement en tout genre. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et admira le parc. Elle pouvais apercevoir les bords du lac noir, la cime des hauts arbres de la forêt Interdite. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et sortit de la chambre. Hermione se dirigea vers une autre des trois portes, et trouva derrière celle-ci une secondes chambres, avec des drap jaune, et non rouge. Elle n'était pas rangé, et on pouvait y trouver tout ce que l'on désirait. Elle y vit une malle fermé sur le lit, des vêtements en tas au pied du lit, des bocaux remplis de tout plein de diverses substances ou choses que la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à différencier. Elle n'osa pas s'immiscer encore plus dans la vie privé du jeune homme avec qui elle allait vivre. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et remarqua alors la dernière porte. Elle l'ouvrit et ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée. Norbert Dragonneau, le jeune homme qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer, se trouvait devant lui, avec une simple serviette lui entourant la taille, tombant sur ces hanches osseuses et musclés à la fois. Son regard remonta le long de son torse sur lequel des gouttelettes d'eau ruisselaient le long de ses muscles. Ses yeux glissèrent vers son visage et vis les cheveux bouclés retomber devant les yeux du jeune homme. Hermione vit une main passer dans les cheveux encore humides, et vis des bras toniques qui donnait envie de s'y accrocher. Cependant, quelques chose l'interpella. Ses yeux. Ses yeux anis qui la regardaient. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendis compte d'une chose. Elle regardait Norbert Dragonneau. Quasi-nu. Elle vis sa bouche s'ouvrir pour parler, et elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle referma violemment la porte et ouvrit précipitamment la sienne. Hermione respira fortement et du aller à la fenêtre et ouvrir la fenêtre pour prendre de l'air frais. Elle devait respirer calmement pour calmer ses hormones en ébullition. Elle resta quelques minutes minutes avant de fermer la fenêtre et de reprendre son uniforme qui était rester sur le lit. Elle s'en habillât et regarda e rendu. Sa chemise n'était pas aussi centré que la sienne, le tissu plus rigide et rugueux, sans pour autant être insupportable à porter. Sa jupe grattait, lui arrivait au milieux des genoux. Sa cape était la même, elle avai gardé la sienne et lui avait juste lancer un sort de réparation. Elle mit la main dans sa poche et trouva son sac sans fond. Hermione se félicita d'avoir pris l'habitude d'être prête à n'importe quel moment. Elle noua sa cravate sans la serrer, puis enfila les chaussettes suivit de ses mocassins à sa taille. Elle attrapa un élastique et essaya de s'attacher la masse folle qui trônait sur sa tête. Hermione attrapa sa baguette et la rangea à l'intérieur de sa cape. Elle rouvrit la porte et dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement. Elle descendit les trois étages qui la séparait du parc de Poudlard, regarda autour d'elle et remarqua le calme qui y régnait. Elle s'avança vers le lac et s'assit sur un rocher. Hermione aimait cette endroit. Tout était calme, rien ne pouvait déranger le silence du parc, le plat de l'eau du lac du parc. Elle avait toujours adorer regarder les bas fonds des eaux si sombres. Hermione regarda au loin et vit la petite île au centre de l'étendu d'eau. Elle se mit debout sur le rocher.

« Levicorpa » dit-elle en faisant des mouvements précis avec sa baguette.

Son corps se mit à léviter doucement et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvais au dessus de l'eau si sombre que l'on ne pouvait entrapercevoir ses cauchemars les plus profond et enfouie. Hermione repris contenance et releva la tête sans la rebaisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arriver sur l'île et qu'elle ait posé les pieds sur le sol. L'île était assez petite et la légende voulait que l'île était apparu à la mort du dernier fondateur qui était en vie, Godric Griffondor. La légende disait que l'île était un bout de l'âme des quatre fondateur. Toutes personnes marchand sur l'île avait deux possibilité, être bénit, ou être maudit./p  
p lang="fr-FR" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"Elle fit une dizaine de pas et cela lui suffit à arriver à l'autre bout de l'île. Elle regarda les falaises vertes et se rendit compte du pourquoi Dumbledors venait souvent sur l'île. Elle admira les étendues d'eau ainsi que le vert qui l'encadrait. Elle sentie un souffle de vent chaud lui arrivant au cheville et s'enroulant tout au tour de ses jambes, ses bras et son corps entier. Elle sentit le vent chaud lui caressé la nuque et ce sentiment de bien être l'envahit. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au calme et à la sérénité qu'elle pouvait ressentir au plus profond d'elle même. Cependant, les tourbillons de vend chaud s'arrêtèrent bien vite et Hermione ressentit la froid l'assahir. Elle s'enroula dans sa cape, et remarqua quatre plaques au sol. Elle s'en approcha et n'arriva pas à lire correctement les inscriptions gravées sur ces dernières. Elle se baissa, allant jusqu'à ce même à genoux et retire les feuilles et tout autres obstacles pouvant se trouver entre elles et ces mystérieuses inscriptions. Quatre plaques de différentes couleurs se trouvaient devant elle. Une rouge, une jaune, une bleue ainsi qu'une verte. Le cerveau d'Hermione chauffait et elle fit rapidement le rapprochement.  
La légende, les couleurs, les quatre plaques...  
Elle entendit son cœur tambouriné dans son corps, ses oreilles. Le sang battaient fort, la renfermant dans sa bulle.  
Les quatre fondateurs de l'endroit qu'elle considérait comme sa maison étaient là, enterré sur cette île, sous ses pied. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Elle sortie sa baguette.

« Levicorpra » dit-elle en pointant le bout de son outil sur elle, s'envolant au dessus du lac, sous un doux soleil, qui commençait doucement à piquer du nez.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Elle poussa les doubles portes qui la mènerait dans la Grande Salle, et la détailla. Elle n'était point différente de celle qu'elle connaissait, avec beaucoup moins de personne à l'intérieur. Elle s'avança doucement et remarqua que toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle se trouvaient à la table des professeurs. Elle vit un siège de libre et s'y installa. Elle leva le regard et non loin d'elle siégeait le professeur Dumbledors. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté, pour tomber sur Norbert, et elle rouge fortement. L'image à demi-dénudé du jeune homme lui revient en mémoire et elle se maudit à la pensée de ce souvenir. Lui-même rougit à la même pensée, et la scène montrait deux jeunes adultes assit l'un à côté de l'autre, tout aussi rouge et timide. Dumbledors regarda cet échange du coin de l'œil et sourit. Il se doutait que quelques choses se tramait, et il espérait avoir raison.

Les plats apparurent sur la grandes tables, et Hermione se servit une assiette de viandes et de légumes sautés. Elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille, et au moment où elle allait prendre un bout d'une miche de pain, elle dut se pencher pour que son bras passe suffisamment loin au dessus de Norbert pour l'atteindre. Elle sentie le corps du jeune homme se tendre contre le sein, son bras collait au torse du jeunes homme, et sa poitrine appuyer contre l'épaule de Norbert. Hermione se maudit intérieurement de son geste et se retira rapidement dès qu'elle eu attraper le bout tant désirer. Ils se remirent à rougir et ils décidèrent chacun de leur côté d'éviter les contacts physiques le plus possible. Hermione termina rapidement son dîner et se leva pour sortir et retourner dans sa chambre. Elle franchit les doubles portes de la Grande Salle dans le sens inverse, et remonta rapidement dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec le jeune homme.

S'approchant de la bibliothèque, elle parcouru des yeux les titres et tout les romans qui s'y trouvaient. Elle en connaissait la plus part, mais certains, bizarrement, lui étaient inconnu. Elle décida que, si elle devait rester coincé dans ce temps un moment, elle allait mettre à contribution son cerveaux et les lire. Elle en choisit un, et alla dans sa chambre. Elle posa le livre sur le lit, et se dirigea vers son armoire pour en sortir un pyjama des plus basique, un peu vieillot, mais tout à fait acceptable. Elle l'enfila, se coiffa, posa sa baguette sur la table de chevet et se faufila dans les draps. Elle ouvrit le livre et se laissa emporter par l'histoire. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, et ne se rendit pas compte également qu'elle venait de terminer le livre de mille pages en l'espace d'une nuit. En effet, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle se rendit compte que l'aube arrivait, la rosée du matin s'étant déposer sur la fenêtre, créant une légère couche de glace sur la vitre. Elle fut surprise, mais pourtant, elle ne se sentait point fatigué, elle pensa alors que l'habitude des nuits blancs aidant son système à s'habituer à la fatigue. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et, la refermant derrière elle, se dirigea vers le lavabo. Le reflet que le miroir lui reflétait était le même que les fois précédentes, bien que des cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux, ses cheveux rebelles l'étaient encore plus le matin au réveil. Elle se débarrassa de son pyjama, et alla vers la baignoire. Elle la remplit d'eau, et une fois celle-ci remplit non loin du rebord, Hermione plongea tout entière dedans, se détendant. Elle plongea la tête sous l'eau, les cheveux bouclés formant un amas noir autour de sa tête, son nez relâchant peu à peut de l'air, libérant des bulles vers la surface. Elles explosèrent les unes après les autres, et quand il n'y en eut plus une seule, Hermione se redressa, passant les main dans ses cheveux, ouvrant ses yeux un peut gêner à cause des perles d'eau se trouvant accrocher sur ces longs cil.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et pris un savon se trouvant non loin d'elle. Elle évita de penser que ce savon appartenait à Norbert, qu'elle aurait alors son parfum sur elle toutes au long de la journée. Elle le passa sur son corps et ordonna à son cerveau de créer une image du jeune homme, dans la même baignoire, le même savon et reproduisant les mêmes gestes qu'elle. Hermione soupira d'exagération, avant de reposer le savon, et de s'emparer du shampoing qu'elle avait apporter cette fois-ci. Elle en mit sur sa chevelure, et laissa appliquer une dizaine de minutes, pour faciliter la suite des opération. La jeune sorcière releva les genoux sur sa poitrine et passa les bras autour de ces jambes intactes de toutes blessures qu'elle avait pu avoir. Hermione repensa à la façon dont elle s'était trouver là. Tout lui manquait. Harry et ses grimace lorsque quelques choses le contrariait, Ron et son habitude de manger comme un goinfre, et même ses démonstrations publics d'affection avec Ron lui manquait.

Elle ne pensait pas que être séparait d'eux allait être si compliquer. Elle remonta son visage, les yeux bouffis, les joues rougie tout comme son nez. Elle passa ses doigts sous ses yeux et essuya les larmes qui continuaient de sortir de ses glandes lacrymales. Elle passa le pommeau de douche sur ses cheveux, enlevant la mousse du shampoing, et se leva pour sortir de la baignoire au bout d'une demi heure. Elle enfila son peignoir blanc mis à sa disposition. Elle récupéra ses affaires, mis ses sous-vêtements au sale dans la corbeille mise à sa disposition. Elle sortie de la salle de bain, et se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre. Hermione, en refermant la porte, se demanda si dans son armoire il y avait aussi des vêtements normaux, et non pas que des uniformes. La jeune fille ouvrit cette dernière, regardant dans la penderie mais également dans les étagères. Elle trouva une jupe longue vaporeuse verts sapins, ainsi que une chemise blanche avec des détails en dentelles, ainsi que des bottillons, des bas noir, et un manteau cintré noir. Elle enfila le tout, rentra la chemise dans la longue jupe, cette dernière s'arrêtant aux chevilles. Les bas noirs étaient légèrement transparent, et les bottillons étaient munis de talon de quelques centimètre, permettant à la jeune fille de marchant et de gagner quelques centimètres. Hermione attrapa sa brosse à cheveux et commença à démêler les nœud qui se trouvaient dans ses cheveux. Pointant sa baguette sur sa tête et sa touffe de cheveux, elle formula un sortilège qu'elle avait appris quelques années auparavant, permettant à ses cheveux de devenir un minimum discipliné. Une fois cela accomplit, elle se maquilla légèrement pour essayer de camoufler les traces de pleures qui auraient pu rester sur son visage.

Quand Hermione fut finalement prête, elle pris son manteau sous le bras, cachant sa baguette dans le haut de sa bottine gauche. Elle sortie de la chambre, et des appartements pour finir, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit à la table des professeurs, seule au vue de l'heure trop tôt, pour des vacances. Elle commanda des œuf brouillés, du bacon ainsi que du jus de citrouille. Son déjeuner arriva, accompagné de deux toast. Elle commença à manger et, lorsqu'elle eut finit, personne n'était arrivé. Elle se leva, remercia l'elfe de maison qui viens prendre son assiette et son verre, se dirigeant vers le parc. Des bruits se firent entre dans le grands escalier, attirants l'attention de la jeune fille. Norbert Dragonneau se tenait en haut de ces dernier, commençant à les descendre. L'étudiant ne portait, lui non plus l'uniforme de l'école. Il l'avait troqué pour un pantalon bleu marine à pince à l'allure élégante, un gilet sans manche noir accompagné une chemise blanche venant couvrir son torse, ainsi qu'un veston noir. Des mocassins se trouvaient à ses pied, et l'ensemble était très harmonieux. Ses cheveux blonds étaient un tant soit peu humide, indiquant qu'il s'était lavé. Ses yeux vert anis la fixait tout au long de sa descente. Une fois arrivé tout au bas, Norbert vient saluer Hermione, mais il se retint de la complimenter. Il considérait qu'il ne fallait complimenter une fille, seulement si l'on souhaitait une relation avec cette dernière. Pour cette raison, il avait hésiter, mais il s'était retenu à tant. Cette jupe lui allait à ravir, moulait juste ce qu'il fallait ses hanches et à chaque mouvement de ses jambes, le tissu se mouvait en rythme, collant à quelques moments ces dernières. Sa chemise était ajusté, marquant sa taille de justesse, ses épaules graciles, les manchettes laissant assez de places à ces poignet fins pour se mouvoir. Norbert était à un mètre de la jeune fille, et il fit un pas en arrière, l'amenant à clôturer la discussion. Il se tourna et la jeune fille put admirer le roulement des muscles de son dos au travers de son veston. Elle le trouva séduisant, avec son côté un peu gauche, et à la fois la pincée de malice que l'on pourrait apercevoir aux fond de ses yeux. Elle se détourna également et entreprit d'enfiler son manteau. Une fois fermer avec les tout les boutons situer sur ce dernier, elle descendit l'allée menant à la Forêt Interdite, et une fois devant celle ci, elle hésita, avant de franchir le seuil de la forêt. Elle s'avança peu à peu dans ces profondeurs noir, remplis d'ombres inconnu, d'animaux, de plantes... Hermione continua sa progression jusqu'au moment où elle entendu un martellement de sabots. Elle se retourna et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia de peur.


End file.
